kasabianfandomcom-20200214-history
Club Foot
Club Foot was written by Sergio Pizzorno and Christopher Karloff and is the 1st track on Kasabian's debut album. It was released as a single on 17 May 2004 and peaked at #19 in the UK charts. Its reissue, released on 21 March 2005 peaked at #21. Background Club Foot was the band's first widespread single release, following the limited releases of Processed Beats and Reason Is Treason. It's about "loving something so much that the only way to deal with it is to kill it."http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C5LNeyf51O8 Live Club Foot is one of the most popular songs and always a part of live sets. During 2004 and 2005 it used to be the last song of the set, later to be replaced by L.S.F. (Lost Souls Forever). After 2005, it was often the last song before the encore. Until 2008, Chris and Chris Karloff - and later Chris and Jay - used to swap instruments for the song. During the 2010 summer tour Club Foot used to end in a longer instrumental outrohttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E5EsPpqy8f8 and starting from the Velociraptor! tour, Tom sometimes adds a line of The Stooges' I Wanna Be Your Dog to the song. There are some live recordings with a snippet of KRS-One's Sound Of Da Police, sung by Serge at the end. Noel Gallagher has joined them twice for live performances of the song, at NME.com's 10th birthday party gig at Koko, London in September 2006, and at the band's Hogmanay show in Edinburgh on New Year's Eve 2007. Video The video was directed by WIZ and shot in an abandoned factory in Budapest in March 2004. It stars Russian actress Dinara Drukarova and is dedicated to Czech student Jan Palach, who commited suicide by self-immolation. However, the dedication was added by WIZ without the band's knowledge.http://www.empyrelounge.com/interviews/2005/051505_kasabian/ Remixes Jagz Kooner Vocal Mix *Club Foot 12" Promo Vinyl (PARADISE06) *Club Foot Red CD Single (PARADISE08) *Club Foot Red 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE09) *Kasabian CD Album (Japan) *Kasabian CD/DVD Album (Japan) Temple of Hell Remix Also known as the Freelance Hellraiser Remix or Temple of Doom Remix. Created by The Freelance Hellraiser and British DJ Eddy Temple-Morris, who was also responsible for getting Kasabian their very first radio play. The remix was released on *Club Foot 12" Promo Vinyl (PARADISE07) *Club Foot (Temple Of Hell Remix - Radio Edit) CD-R Paradise Mix *Club Foot Red 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE09) Jimmy Douglass Mix Jimmy Douglass is a Grammy-winning American and producer and engineer. The remix was released on *Club Foot Reissue Maxi CD Single (PARADISE30) *Club Foot Reissue 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE31) Eddy™ Losers Remix Also known as the Losers Bootleg Mix, created by William Borez and Eddy Temple-Morris, who is playing the bassline himself.http://soundcloud.com/eddytm/kasabian-club-foot-eddy-tm It was released on the Dance Rocks LP Sampler Part 2 compilation. Quotes Releases Album Releases *Kasabian Album Promo CD (PARADISE12) *Kasabian Album Sampler (PARADISE12) *Kasabian CD Album (PARADISE16) *Kasabian CD/DVD Album (PARADISE17) *Kasabian 2x10" Vinyl Album (PARADISE18) *Kasabian CD Album (USA) *Kasabian CD Album (Europe) *Kasabian CD Album (Japan) *Kasabian CD/DVD Album (Japan) *Kasabian (album sampler CD) - Canadian edition *Kasabian (album sampler CD) - Japanese edition *West Ryder Sampler *Days Are Forgotten Sampler *The Albums (PARADISE66) 'Single Releases ' *Club Foot Promo CD (PARADISE05) *Club Foot Red CD Single (PARADISE08) *Club Foot Red 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE09) *Club Foot Reissue Promo CD (PARADISE28) *Club Foot Reissue Mini CD Single (PARADISE29) *Club Foot Reissue Maxi CD Single (PARADISE30) *Club Foot Reissue 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE31) *Club Foot EP (Japan) *Club Foot EP (Europe) *Club Foot (acetate promo CD) 'Live Releases ' *L.S.F. (Lost Souls Forever) 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE15) *L.S.F. (Lost Souls Forever) CD Single (Japan) *Club Foot Reissue Maxi CD Single (PARADISE30) *Live From Brixton Academy *iTunes Festival: London 2007 *iTunes Festival: London 2009 *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Bonus Track CD Album (Japan) *Live In The UK (PARADISE77) *Live! (PARADISE79) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (PARADISE85) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray/CD (PARADISE86) Lyrics References Category:Songs Category:Remixes